


Chronicles

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Drabble collection for Xenoblade Chronicles
Relationships: Dunban & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles), Egil & Vanea (Xenoblade Chronicles), Shulk & Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Kudos: 12





	1. Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 3 drabble reqs I got on twitter that I liked whee

Shulk stared down at his feet, doing his best to keep up with Fiora, but it wasn’t going well. Each and every step ended up with one of them stepping on the feet of the other. Looked like neither were as graceful as Dunban…

But Fiora was grinning ear to ear, and that was enough for Shulk. Maybe with enough time, they could even get it down to a bit of an art. Practice makes perfect and all that, right?

“Come on, Shulk! If you think too hard, we’ll never get this down!” Fiora giggled as she caught his attention. “Let’s try this again.”

He nodded. “Let’s do this!”


	2. Storm

Fiora was young when a storm rocked through the colony and Dunban found himself stranded with the little girl. He looked out from the safety of the cave entrance they stood in with a frown.

“This may take a while to clear up…”

She tugged at his arm, sniffling. “I’m tired, Dunban… I wanna go home.”

“I know…” He picked her up, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. “But we can’t go yet. It’d be too dangerous to go out in all that rain and thunder.”

“No fair…” She yawned, her eyes starting to flutter close. “I’m… sleepy…”

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll carry you home when it clears up.”

“Mmm… ‘kay…”


	3. Sunrise

The first time Egil saw a sunrise, he wasn’t sure what to think. This hadn’t been something anyone had experienced often before, not with how their world had been… And it almost scared him.

But Vanea’s smile told him the survivors of the old world had started to find peace in this view. Seeing a sun rise up from the horizon, instead of a ball of ether simply fade in and out.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it?” Her voice was soft as she spoke up. “I’m glad I finally convinced you to see it with me.”

“Mmm…” He nodded a bit, hands behind his back. “It is lovely.”

She smiled at him. “Here’s to many more.”


End file.
